This invention relates to solenoids and, more particularly, to a cushion for a solenoid armature.
It is desirable to provide a cushion for the armature, or plunger, of a solenoid to reduce the noise and vibration which would otherwise be generated when the solenoid is energized and the armature impacts on a stop at the end of its travel. Previous cushion designs were unsatisfactory because the cushion did not stay in place. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cushion for a solenoid armature which is easily installed and stays in place.